vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
|-|Grimmjow= |-|Resurrection Form= Summary Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (グリムジョー・ジャガージャック) is an Arrancar and the Sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's affiliated army. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, 6th Espada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Speed, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship, Reiatsu Sensing, Hardened Skin, Pseudo-Flight, [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Town level (Overcame Bankai Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō with a Cero), higher with Gran Ray Cero | At least''' Town level+''' (Comparable to Vizard Ichigo), possibly higher with Desgarrón | Possibly Higher Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Faster than Bankai Ichigo) | High Hypersonic (Can fight evenly with Visored Ichigo) | Possibly Higher Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ (In base form, he has kicked Ichigo effortlessly which sent him flying to several buildings) | Class TJ (In Resurrección) Durability: Town level(Tanked a Getsuga Tensho from Bankai Ichigo with minor injuries) | At least Town level+ (Comparable to Vizard Ichigo), possibly higher with Desgarrón | Possibly Higher Stamina: High, can fight even when he is wounded, and he is still formidable with one arm Range: Average human melee range when using hand-to-hand combat, several hundreds of meters with projectiles such as Cero, Gran Rey Cero, etc. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto, Pantera and Caja Negacion (An item given to the Espada by Aizen, which is meant to punish their Fracción, if necessary. This cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape, however, this assumes it's being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape, given enough time.) Intelligence: Grimmjow is a skilled fighter, but with very simplistic thinking processes Weakness: Grimmjow is both arrogant and cocky, as well as quick to anger Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Cero' (Hollow Flash): A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired at the target. Grimmjow is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand, as well as his fist. -'Gran Rey Cero' (Grand King Zero/Royal Hollow Flash): A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero, disturbing the fabric of space as it travels. Upon release, it spins like a razor as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. -'Descorrer' (Drawing Opening): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. -'Pantera' (Panther King): This is the name of his Zanpakutō. Its release command is "Grind". * Resurrección: Grind: The sword glows light blue and releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. -'Sonic Wave:' When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents -'Garra de la Pantera' (Panther Hook(s)/Barb(s)): Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. -'Desgarrón' (Panther King's Claw): Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack. His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. Key: Base | Resurrección | Thousand Year Blood War Notable Victories: Deidara (Naruto) -Kimimaro (Naruto) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Espada Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Swordsmen Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Flight Category:Anti-villains Category:Energy Users